


Strong Enough

by LeannieBananie



Series: Skyhold Fire Department [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chocolate, Confident Cullen, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Herald's Rest, Making Out, Spoilers, Swearing, Wicked Grace, but he's still shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan is thrust into a leadership position where she doesn't have the full support of her crew. She doesn't know how much longer she can fight an uphill battle against people who obviously don't trust her and for no good reason. Stressed out and emotionally drained, she meets Cullen who knows what she's going through and offers her a little shelter from the storm. Evelyn struggles with feeling like she's using him and that she should be strong enough to handle it all alone. Armed with coffee and chocolate, maybe Cullen can help her realize that she can face it alone, but she doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are squeed over. And holler at me if you see any mistakes! Thank you and enjoy.

Evelyn stretched languidly in her chair, listening to the pop and crack of her joints as they protested the movement after several hours of inactivity. She cast her eyes over the remaining pile of paperwork strewn over her desk and heaved a resigned sigh. Who would have guessed that captains of fire stations were responsible for so much paperwork? Certainly not her, or she might have rethought taking this job. Well, not really, but she might have negotiated for a little more pay. 

She rolled her eyes at her own dramatic tendencies and rose from her desk, moving over to peer at the picture frames on the wall. They were of her family; her parents and her brother Maxwell. As excited as she had been leave Ostwick and the Free Marches, she missed them more than she was willing to admit. 

As a city Skyhold wasn’t all that different from Ostwick, but in Ostwick she had a support system. She had had family and friends and less responsibility. This job was not exactly what she had wanted, but the opportunity was something she knew she couldn’t pass up without it hurting her career in the long run. Promotions such as this –this being the youngest Captain of the Skyhold Fire Department– didn’t come along every day and so here she was, lonely, slightly overwhelmed, and in charge. Her in charge, now _that_ was a scary thought. 

A glance at the clock revealed that her thankfully uneventful shift was long over. Evelyn quickly straightened her remaining paperwork and stuffed it into her duffel bag, vowing to finish it this weekend. Giving her office one last look she ducked out the door and moved across the common area to find Cassandra, one of her two lieutenants. 

It was unusual that she had two lieutenants, seeing as both the department and town were rather small, but it allowed them to have three shifts; one on duty, one on call and one off. It was one of the first changes she had enacted and it, like everything else had been met with resistance. They were now six months into the change and any initial complaints had finally turned to appreciative murmurs. It was just one example of how Evelyn knew that she did not have the full support of her company. Upon her arrival she had been met with reluctance and doubt, both due to her age, sex, and the fact that she was from the Free Marches. 

It frustrated her that they judged her based off of the things she couldn’t change, but slowly –far slower than she would have wished– they were coming around. Their suspicion and reticence faded a little more each day as they watched her gradually shape the station into an efficient company once again. Still, Evelyn was grateful that both Cassandra and Rylen –her lieutenants– had publicly offered her their support upon her arrival. Any misgivings they might have had they kept to themselves and she appreciated that. 

Evelyn found Cassandra in the kitchen, practically inhaling delicately wrought chocolates from a deceptively plain brown box. She dumped her bags by the door and sat across the table and ran a rough hand over her face, attempting to scrub away the tiredness before her drive home. No, not home –it was just an apartment. 

“Captain?” Cassandra paused in her mass consumption of sweets inquire hesitantly. Evelyn mentally shook herself and forced a smile at the other woman. 

“So, I’m heading out. Are Alistair and Krem here?” Cassandra nodded, her dark hair bobbing with the movement. 

“Yes and Delrin and Thom left hours ago. Why are you still here?” She held out her box of chocolates to Evelyn, who took one with a grimace and a heavy sigh. 

“Paperwork. Story of my life right there.” She joked, popping the sweet in her mouth. “Oh, that’s delicious. Where did you get those from?” 

“There’s a little bakery-café place across the street. They have amazing coffee and chocolates and all sorts of little pastries.” 

“Are they new? I’ve never noticed a shop, but I’ve been so busy–” Evelyn trailed off and drummed her fingers on the table to fill the awkward silence. “Anyway. I’m going to get going.” She heaved herself to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder. Cassandra stared at her for a moment and a look of sympathy overcame her sharp features. It came and went so quickly Evelyn wasn’t sure it was ever there to begin with, but the other woman shoved her chocolates at her again and said, 

“One for the road Captain.” Evelyn’s smile was brittle but she took the offered candy and nodded her thanks before leaving. 

Cassandra watched her Captain’s retreating back and felt ashamed. While she hadn’t spoken against their new Captain since her arrival, she also hadn’t stopped anyone else from doing so. Cassandra knew a little bit about being alone and watching Evelyn leave she could practically see the weight of the world pressing down on the young woman’s shoulders. As her lieutenant she should be offering more support professionally and as a woman who could relate to Evelyn’s solitary position, she should be offering more friendship and kindness than a few random chocolates provided. 

.

.

Evelyn sat in her truck, savoring the last tendrils of chocolate that lingered on her tongue. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically and those chocolates had reached into her soul and caressed her tired heart. It seemed ridiculous that two little sweets could have eased the load she carried, but it felt decidedly lighter than it had moments ago. To hell with the paperwork, it would still be there tomorrow after a relaxing evening of life changing chocolates and sweet Orlesian wine. Evelyn clambered out of her truck and moved towards the little shop that proudly declared itself as the Herald’s Rest. 

Its sunny yellow door beckoned her with a bright twinkle and once she crossed its threshold she was immediately surrounded by the most delicious smells on earth; fresh baked bread warm from the oven, chocolate, and hot coffee. Happily breathing in the comforting scents, she paused to take note of her surroundings. There were well-worn, but well cared for wooden floors, several small mismatched tables with equally mismatched chairs, a counter with several swivel diner stools, and two secluded booths in the corner, one occupied by an enigmatic man pounding away diligently at his computer. Customers were spread out between the diverse seating areas and a low hum of conversation mingled with a twangy country song about biscuits and gravy. 

The opposite wall bore a long counter as well, this one displaying a wide variety of baked goods, ranging from drool-worthy glazed donuts and bread to delicately twisted pastries. There was also a large sized section of a wide variety chocolates, from gently rounded milk chocolates, white truffles, and tiny squares of chocolate so dark they appeared black. An open door in the middle of the counter showed a short red headed woman flitting around in a kitchen, while a lean brunette rang up customers with an engaging smile. A third worker, a man, tall and broad with slicked back blond hair emerged from the door balancing a tray piled with chocolates in one hand. 

Evelyn was helplessly drawn towards the chocolates, imagining their tempting flavors and wondering which would go best with the waiting bottle of wine in her fridge. She had the next four days off and was contemplating the merits of living off wine and chocolates until she had to go back to work. The plan was sounding more and more like the best idea she’d had in a long time. 

“Can I help you?” His voice was unexpectedly warm, like a good cup of coffee. It was an innocent question, but she couldn’t help react to the way his words flowed over her and made her feel at home. It was so unexpected that a little more of her stress melted away and she bit the inside of her lip to quell its involuntary quiver of gratefulness. Maker help her if she started stress crying in the middle of a bakery. Mentally gathering herself again for what felt like the hundredth time that day, she met his light colored eyes with a small, fragile smile. 

“Yes. I would like–” She paused, overwhelmed by the choices before her. “Is one of everything too much? Except the white chocolate. Ick.” Realizing how her order sounded, she floundered for a suitable excuse. “It’s not all for me it’s– That’s a lie.” Evelyn blushed and forced herself to look up at the stranger before her. “It’s for me.” 

“Are you alright?” He looked genuinely concerned, but amused and more than a little perplexed. His eyes were lively, but his brow was crinkled, and a frown tugged his full mouth down at the corners. She noticed that it drew the scar above his upper lip tight. 

Evelyn wavered, he didn’t really expect her to answer did he? And who offloaded their problems onto a complete stranger? Only crazy people did that right? Right. But then she met his candid amber eyes and the past six months crashed over her again and she took a deep quavering breath before letting it all out in a mad rush. 

“No. No I’m not. Somedays I don’t even know what I’m doing. I look around and think I don’t belong here. I’m completely alone and every day it just chips away at me a little more. I keep expecting to wake up and look and see that there is nothing left of me. Nothing. 

I’m supposed to be a leader, to be one of them, but they don’t want me. I’m too foreign and too young _and_ a woman, none of which are my fault, but yet they persecute me like it is. I keep trying to do right, but they fight against my every step. I just– I don’t know how much longer I can keep fighting an uphill battle when no one has my back.”

She closed her eyes against the sudden surge of tears there and drew another shaky breath, trying to reign in the flood of emotions that battered against her. Opening them she forced a smile at the stranger, who if possible, looked even more concerned and confused. His frown was deeper as he leaned against the counter staring at her as she finished her outburst. 

“I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. I’m good! Fine.” She smiled again, so brittle it felt like it might break under the strain. “I’m fine.” Evelyn repeated, unsure if she was reassuring herself or him. Slowly the man stood, wiping his hands on his apron before turning away. For some reason, watching his back turn on her made her heart clench painfully and she started to move away, determined to forget the chocolate and never step foot in here again. 

“Hey!” His call made her look over her shoulder and resting in his hands was a plate of chocolates and two coffees. Evelyn felt overwhelmed by his kindness; it was too much and she found herself apologizing again. 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to do this.” She approached him again, her hands gesticulating wildly as she talked. “I was just having a moment and thank you for listening to me, but really, I’m fine. Promise. Templar’s honor.” She held up her fingers in the traditional Templar salute and was surprised when he chuckled, leading her towards a corner table. 

“Were you ever a Templar?” He asked, setting down the dishes before easing into a chair. Helplessly she copied him, sitting down and letting out a small laugh of her own. 

“No, my brother is though. I’m Evelyn by the way. Evelyn Trevelyan.” She stuck out her hand and he shook it. She was surprised to feel callouses on his hands. How had a baker gotten callouses like those? 

“Cullen Rutherford.” 

Cullen leaned back in his chair and cradled his coffee while he observed the woman before him. She looked done in, beaten down by a world that didn’t seem to care that she was inches away from being trampled to dust. Cullen could relate to that feeling. He remembered how not so long ago he was in her place, alone and fighting a losing battle against life, but that was before Elissa had offered him this job. Now he made less money, but he also had less stress and was far happier than before. 

His compulsion to help her wasn’t based solely off the similarities in their lives. He also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Her brown hair was scraped back into a messy, but practical pony tail and it emphasized her eyes that flashed blue one second and then gray the next. She just looked alone and some part of him hated that she felt that way. 

Cullen refused to overanalyze his protective feelings or his urge to make her smile. It had been so long since he had felt anything, that for once in his life he wasn’t going to shove it away and ignore it. So he settled in and smiled shyly at her, watching as it seemed to lift some of the pressure off of her. 

Evelyn released another sigh and took a cautious sip of her coffee; it was rich and hot and soothed her frazzled nerves. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation, its delicious flavors carrying away another piece of her stress. When she looked at Cullen again she offered him a small, but genuine smile, nearly blushing when he grinned back. Maker he was handsome though, and here she was making an absolute fool out of herself. Just her luck. 

“So, you do this often?” She asked, plucking at a temptingly dark chocolate on the plate. 

“Do what?” He picked up his own chocolate and unceremoniously popped the entire thing into his mouth. Evelyn chose to savor hers, letting it melt slowly on her tongue so that she could enjoy it for twice as long. She was all about prolonging her pleasure. 

“Rescue damsels in distress. Sweep them off their feet and addict them to chocolate, coffee, and your winning smile.” While she said it, she felt the grin breaking out over her face and prayed she didn’t have chocolate in her teeth. Cullen sputtered over his coffee and let out a surprised laugh. 

“Maker, no! You just look like you needed a shoulder and an ear, and I know what days like those are like. And besides, someone needs to eat these, I’m watching my girlish figure.” She just chuckled and he felt completely flattened, bowled over by this short, curvy bit of a woman with a big grin and expressive eyes, when she wasn’t looking sad. It had been his intention to calm her down and then get back to work, but here he was talking _and_ flirting. Both of which he was doing oddly well, considering that normally when he got around a beautiful woman his tongue decided to tie itself in knots. 

Cullen valiantly tried not to stare as she delicately took a small bite out of another chocolate –his hazelnut crème filled one. He tried not to focus on her lips as they devoured the confection and her tongue as it darted out to lick away some stray flecks of chocolate. His own tongue mimicked the gesture and he hastily shoved second chocolate into his mouth to stem the flood of heated thoughts that came to mind. 

Apparently it had been a little too long since he’d felt anything like this and his body was making him painfully aware of that fact. He felt like a lecher taking advantage of someone who was so obviously burnt-out, but then she let out a quiet moan of appreciate when she reached the hidden crème filling and thought, _fuck it_. She blushed when she caught his raised brows and smug grin. 

“They’re really good!” She said defensively. “I mean, _really_ good. I’m a sucker for good chocolate and coffee.” She sipped the latter with a grin and said, “Well, actually anyone who feeds me any sort of chocolate or coffee can have me. I’m easy.” Her offbeat humor and nonchalant shrug, made him laugh again. 

“I’m glad you like them.” 

“Please pass my compliments on to their creator, whoever it is. They’ve just found themselves a lifelong customer.” It was Cullen’s turn to blush and he nearly groaned when he felt his cheeks heat. He could have let the assumption slide and would have, but found himself correcting her before he could help it. 

“I– I made them. Make them.” 

Evelyn leaned forward at his bashful admission, looking like a cat about to pounce, her big grin in place and her eyes laughing. He was distracted from his embarrassment by the swing of her pony and how it brushed the top of her ear as she tilted her head. 

“Oh really? And when were you going to tell me? After I had composed a sonnet in their honor or perhaps after I had devoured the entire plate?” 

“A sonnet’s not a bad idea.” He teased, enjoying how all trace of stress had vanished from her, leaving her free and open. She was just a woman now, deliciously curved and laughing, and enjoying _his_ chocolates. He liked knowing that he was inside of her. His quip made her laugh and he froze when she nudged his leg with her foot. 

Was it an accidental touch? Or had she done it deliberately? Cullen wanted to believe that it had been on purpose, a gentle swat as punishment for his playful banter. He sought that contact again, slowly sliding his foot forwards until it bumped hers. Her eyes shot up and locked with his and he grinned good-naturedly, wiggling his foot against hers. He was elated when his touch was reward with another grin –shy this time– and a blush that highlighted the freckles across her cheeks. 

Evelyn was frozen and speechless, which was a rare occurrence for her. She normally didn’t talk much when she first met someone, not until she was comfortable with them, but then she tended to talk their ear off. With Cullen she hadn’t had that quiet period, maybe because she had almost cried all over him, or maybe because he was handsome and kind and her entire body wanted to get to know him better. He was a little shy, but had a grin that made her heart stutter and shoulders broad enough to protect her from any storm. The brush of their feet was an innocent touch, but she felt her leg catch fire, a pleasurable burn radiating from where his foot rested against hers. It seemed he was equally captivated, because they stared at each other, caught in a quiet bubble of thumping hearts and racing nerves. 

“Cullen!” They both flinched when Elissa called out for him, their heated moment shattering abruptly. “Quit flirting and get over here.” They both flushed in embarrassment and Evelyn quickly busied herself with her coffee while Cullen moved towards Elissa, a glare firmly in place in an attempt to hide his awkwardness. 

“Elissa.” He growled, folding his arms over his chest and scowling pointedly at the quiet café. She unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin as she stared up at him and answered with equal firmness. 

“Cullen.” This was a game they played with each other, both so unwilling to talk about their personal lives that they were forced to wait each other out. Unfortunately for Cullen, he almost always broke first. 

“What is it El?” Elissa chanced a glance over his shoulders and saw Evelyn quickly look away, blushing prettily again. 

“So who is she? What does she do? When are you taking her out?” 

“Her name is Evelyn, I don’t know and I haven’t asked.” He replied quickly, making to turn away but she grabbed his arm and yanked him back. 

“What are you waiting for!” 

“Maker you’re nosey for being my boss. What happened to professionalism? This has to be a form of harassment or something.” She laughed and he grinned, happy to see her smiling again. Elissa didn’t smile near as often as she should, she was a lot like him in that aspect. They had parts of their lives that darkened them and muted some of the happiness they felt. It made each smile and laugh that much sweeter. 

“Go!” She shooed him away and he moved back towards Evelyn, who was glancing at her watch and making to rise. 

Cullen felt a rising swell of panic. She couldn’t leave! Not yet anyway, before he had a chance of getting her number or finding out when he’d see her again. Filled with uncharacteristic decisiveness he grabbed a to-go box and quickly made his way back to the table. 

“It was nice to meet you Cullen and I truly appreciate this.” She motioned to the table. He noticed that a little of that sadness had crept back into her; it permeated her smile, her eyes, her voice, and he wanted to banish it permanently. “I hope I’ll see you around sometime.” 

“One moment.” He boxed up the remaining chocolates and pulled a shop card and pen from his apron pocket. Making sure that his handwriting was at least legible, he wrote his name and number, before tucking it into the box. It was a blatant act, but he refused to let her slip through his fingers. She was sweet and funny and he needed more of that in his life. He needed more of _her_. “I expect a sonnet at our next meeting.” She chuckled again and nodded in agreement. 

“I’m no poet, but I’ll give it a go. How much for the chocolates?” She held out a few odd bills, but his big hand gently enclosed hers and pushed them back. He squeezed her fingers and shook his head. 

“On the house, consider it payment for the poem. I’ll be seeing you Evelyn.” 

It was a promise. 

Evelyn was distracted by the bolt of heat she felt from his hand touching hers. He was big and warm and the lonely part of her wanted to crawl into him and let him hold her. Let him support her if only for a little while. But that was selfish and she refused to shamelessly use him that way. So instead she pulled away, steeling her spine and giving him one last smile as she moved away, feeling the comfort he –a perfect stranger– gave her slowly bleed away to be replaced by stress and emptiness once again. 

In the doorway she paused to give him one last look. He was standing at the counter watching her leave, standing tall with a small smile crinkling his eyes, distorting that deliciously distracting scar. She let his warm smile strengthen her one last time and while still holding his piercing gaze she whispered his name, 

“Cullen.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets conned into a game night as a way to mend fences by Varric, because it's Varric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a shout out if you see any mistakes. Comments and kudos are welcomed!

The door swung open, its bell jingling merrily and Cullen involuntarily jerked his head towards the sound, disappointed to see Varric’s familiar face instead of Evelyn’s. 

“Don’t look so disappointed to see me Curly. You’ll hurt my feelings.” Cullen nearly groaned at the ridiculous nickname. When Cullen had moved to Skyhold the last people he had expected to find were Varric Tethras and Marian Hawke– both who knew about his ridiculously curled hair. Part of him was happy to see someone familiar from Kirkwall, but Varric and Hawke had known the old Cullen, the Cullen he no longer was and struggled to forget. 

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled, pouring the writer his regular drink. Varric just grinned and pulled out his money. 

“Here you go. Oh and could you make one of those white chocolate mocha drinks? Extra whipped cream.” Cullen began concocting the sweet drink and tried to casually ask, 

“For Cassandra right?” Cullen saw Varric nod absently out of the corner of his eye. “She works at the fire station doesn’t she?” He could practically see Varric’s attention spark and his focus shift. Cullen rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck as his face was engulfed in a hot flush. 

“Yes, she does.” The knowing silence that reigned after his confirmation made Cullen fidget restlessly and even though he knew Varric was using Elissa’s stall tactic, he could feel his resolve quickly crumbling. 

“Does she work with Evelyn?” 

“Why, yes she does. Why do you ask?” The triumphant, gloating tone of Varric’s answer made Cullen groan and he quickly handed Varric his second drink. 

“Never mind. Forget I said anything. Here’s your change, have a nice day Varric.” 

“Oh come on Curly, don’t be that way! You know I’m just giving you a hard time. What’s up?” Cullen leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the short man who merely cocked an eye brow and waited patiently for Cullen to answer. 

“I met her the other day and I don’t know, I thought we hit it off, but she never called.” Whatever Varric might have said was forgotten as his girlfriend, Cassandra walked up. The way Varric lit up in her presence made Cullen feel like a voyeur for watching the intimate moment between them. There was something in the way they smiled at each other and in their fleeting touches that made his heart clench with jealousy, but he quickly stifled that feeling before they faced him again. 

“Varric. I don’t have much time, just came for coffee.” She gave him a quick kiss and then straightened. “Oh, am I interrupting?” Varric slid her coffee over and shook his head. 

“No, actually you could help. Cullen here was just asking about your Captain.” Cassandra stiffened with surprise as she glanced at Cullen. 

“What would you like to know?” He shrugged, trying to figure out how to ask about Evelyn without sounding a bit like a crazy stalker. 

“I don’t know. She seemed really upset when we met and I expected to hear from her and haven’t. Guess I’m just worried.” 

“She was upset?” Cassandra sounded concerned and something in her expression prompted Cullen to ask, 

“What is it?” She floundered momentarily, until Varric reached out and stroked her spine, the gentle touch visibly relaxing her before she continued. 

“Things have been hard for her and I-I haven’t helped her like I should have.” She sighed and rubbed at her temple. “Most everyone has been very unwelcoming and as her lieutenant I should be more supportive. I didn’t realize how much she had been struggling until the other day. I feel horrible. She’s actually very good at her job, but we’re making this harder on her and it’s unfair of us. I-I’m ashamed of my behavior.” Varric took her hand and squeezed it, his other hand rubbing slow, comforting circles on her back. 

“That’s not like you Cass.” 

“I know that!” She said hotly, folding her arms defensively across her chest. “I just don’t know what to do about it.” 

Cullen struggled to control his anger. Being in a leadership position was stressful enough and the fact that her company had pushed her that far, to the point where she had nearly cried all over a stranger upset him. He had been in her company for less than an hour and had quickly realize what a strong, kind woman she was, so to know that they had made her reach her breaking point made him glare at the woman before him. And for no reason other than pure stubbornness and pride! He knew he was overreacting and that some part of him was being overly protective towards a woman he had hardly knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“She was on the verge of tears when she walked in here the other day. She ended up having a break down and talked about how she doesn’t know how much longer she can keep doing her job. That’s what your company has done to her and from personal experience a team without a strong leader isn’t a team at all. You’re supposed to support your leader, not blindly, but you also don’t treat them like you’ve treated her without just cause.” His words were harsh and bitter, but he didn’t temper his tone. He knew something of how Evelyn was being treated and how she was feeling and the fact that it was being done pointlessly infuriated him. Varric glared at him and Cassandra looked parts furious and ashamed, but Cullen wasn’t going to apologize. 

“I know that.” She said again, clenching her fists at her sides. 

“Well do something about it then.” Cullen said flatly, turning to walk away. Maybe he should be a little more careful with the few friendships he had left, surprised to find himself thinking of Varric as a friend, but for some reason Evelyn mattered more. 

“Curly, come on, cut the crew some slack. You know what it’s like when your leader isn’t what you expect.” Cullen whirled back around and pointed a finger in Varric’s direction, outraged that he would bring _that_ up. 

“This is not the same and you know it! And don’t bring that up again.” The unspoken _“or else”_ hovered in the air, the implied threat tempered only by the cheerful chime of the bell as the café door opened again. Ignoring Varric and Cassandra’s shocked expressions he turned to face the new customer and was surprised –and delighted– to see Evelyn. 

She looked tired and pale, clutching a stack of papers in her arms with a frazzled expression as she tried to fix her hair, wildly mussed from the wind. When she looked up and her eyes met Cullen’s a big grin split her face, making her looking younger and momentarily dazzling him. Then she saw Cassandra and faltered, her grin slipping away as she hesitated just inside the door. Cullen could see her considering her options, whether to leave or approach, but before he could invite her over Varric called out, 

“Captain!” Her eyes widened in surprise and they could all see the uncertainty on her face, before she visibly steeled herself and approached slowly, holding her papers across her chest as if they could protect her. 

“Hey Evelyn.” Cullen said warmly, unable to stop the grin that he knew covered his face. It would pull at his scar and tighten the skin, distorting that side of his face, but he tried not to linger on that, instead he focused on the happiness in her eyes as she smiled up at him. Damn she was short. “So where is my sonnet?” Her eyes flashed gray at him and she chuckled. 

“I’d recite it, but I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone with the awesomeness of my words. It’s that good, I swear. Templar’s honor.” He snorted when she did the salute again. 

“I thought we covered that you weren’t a Templar. Oh and do you want anything?” Evelyn set her papers at a nearby table and faced him again, avoiding Cassandra, but sending Varric a shy smile. 

“Just a coffee please. And I also said that my brother was a Templar, so that means that I am too, by relation of course. Sound logic right?” Varric snorted this time and waved his coffee in Cullen’s direction. 

“I’m Varric Tethras by the way, since Curly here is apparently terrible at introductions. Rogue, storyteller, and, occasionally, unwelcome eavesdropper.” Evelyn shook his hand firmly, her grin more welcoming this time, but it was obvious that she was avoiding Cassandra’s eyes. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Tethras. Cassandra.” She nodded shortly in the taller woman’s direction, before turning her attention to Cullen who was busy making her drink. Varric raised his eyebrows at Cassandra, who glowered back at him, but he just grinned and squeezed her hand. He sat them down at the table with Evelyn’s papers and said, 

“Please, call me Varric. Mr. Tethras reminds me of my brother Bartrand –bastard that he is. But, you got here just in time. How do you feel about Wicked Grace? We were thinking about getting a game together tomorrow night, right here. Right Elissa?” He called out as the woman emerged from the kitchen, balancing two boxes in her arms. Her eyebrows shot upward and she gave Varric a withering look before answering wryly, 

“Yes, of course Varric. But you’re paying to rent the space.” 

“Friend’s discount?” He asked hopefully. 

“Sure, that’s double.” 

“That is not how discounts work El!” The brunette just laughed and winked saucily in his direction as she continued with her work. 

“I know that Varric.” He grumbled under his breath before turning back to Evelyn. 

“Anyway. Tomorrow night, Wicked Grace. Everyone will be here.” She hesitated again, eyes flickering between Varric, Cassandra, and Cullen as she shifted nervously. 

“Who exactly is everyone?” She asked finally, chewing on her bottom lip while awaiting his answer. Cullen wondered how Varric was going to convince her to show, but he knew the author had a silver tongue and could charm anything with a pulse and most things without one as well. 

“Cullen, Cassandra, Elissa, me, and the crew. Those that aren’t on duty, of course. We’ll have some beer and wine, some finger foods, it’ll be fun.” He cajoled, entwining his fingers with Cassandra’s as they all looked expectantly at Evelyn. 

Evelyn sat at the table and fidgeted with her papers, hyperaware of everyone’s eyes on her. Why would Varric put her on the spot like that? She didn’t even know him, so how was he supposed to know about her difficulties with her crew? His asking was probably just an innocent invitation then, but one that promised all sorts of awkwardness for her. Stalling would only get her so far, so she desperately wracked her brains for some excuse solid enough to get her out of it. Maybe the whole, hanging out with your boss route? 

“I don’t think so Varric. No one wants to hang out with their boss.” She smiled slightly, keeping her eyes firmly glued to her papers, hoping that lack of eye contact would encourage him to drop the issue. 

“Aw, don’t be that way. And that’s not even true.” He coaxed, his voice soothing and warm. Evelyn almost resented the charm that oozed out the man, he was making it distinctly more difficult to say no than it had to be. “Cassandra suggested we invite you and she’s already checked with everyone else, they’re good with it.” 

Because Evelyn wasn’t looking at Varric, she missed Cassandra’s glare and how the woman pinched his arm at the blatant lie. Varric stifled his yelp and Cullen coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter, smiling encouragingly when Evelyn did look up at them. 

“I-if you’re sure, then okay.” She said reluctantly, causing Varric to clap his hands with finality. 

“Good! That’s all settled. We will see you all tomorrow at 8!” Cassandra gathered her coffee and gave Varric another quick kiss and a piercing glare. 

“I really need to get back. I’ll see you tonight,” It sounded more like a threat than a promise, but Varric just grinned cheekily and winked at her. “And it was nice to see you today Captain.” Evelyn looked surprised at Cassandra’s soft words, but her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, betraying that she didn’t truly trust the sentiment behind the words. 

Cullen felt another surge of heated irritation at Evelyn’s tense work situation. He rarely ever said that things weren’t fair, after all no one ever claimed they would be, but in this moment the words resonated within him. It wasn’t fair that she was being treated this way when she deserved better. Varric’s brisk words interrupted his train of thought, jostling him from his inactivity, as the author moved towards his corner booth. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it Evelyn. I’ve got my own paperwork to tackle.” 

Evelyn watched the author’s retreating back before turning back to Cullen, who had moved from leaning against the wall to bring her the cup of coffee she had requested. He also presented a small plate of chocolates, all tempting and sweet, a little piece of himself that he quietly offered to her. He was delighted when she immediately snatched one up and bit into it with a quick grin and a soft noise of pleasure. 

“That was weird.” She confessed as he settled into the seat next to her. Evelyn flipped through her papers and began working, absently scratching here and there with her pen. 

“What was?” Her brow was furrowed at his question and she nibbled on the end of her pen in indecision. She flicked her eyes towards Varric’s hunched form and then back at Cullen, her eye brows raised in skepticism. 

“Seriously? I meant all of that– ” She wiggled her fingers in what he assumed was an attempt to indicate Varric’s strong arming her into coming to their spontaneous game night. He attempted to answer nonchalantly, but he blushed and his voice betrayed him with a slight squeak. 

“Why do you think it was weird?” Evelyn snorted and pointed an accusing finger in Cullen’s direction. He laughed and held up his hands in defense while admitting, “Alright, it may have been a little weird.” 

“Thank you! Come on, _no one_ and I mean no one wants to hang out with their boss and it doesn’t matter if Varric said so. I know he was lying through his damn teeth. So now I’m forced to go to what will undoubtedly be the most awkward night of my life.” She paused to amend her statement with a delicate shudder. “Aside from last First Day.” 

“What happened last First Day?” He inquired curiously, a teasing grin in place. She waved an impatient hand, side stepping his question with an embarrassed blush. 

“That’s not the point. The point is my crew already hates me and this will just make it soooo much better.” Cullen chuckled quietly and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. He reacted without thinking and then paused, momentarily frozen by the sight of their hands tucked against each other so perfectly. He had meant it to be a comforting touch, but seeing their hands together made his skin tingle and he was transfixed by how right it felt. Could she feel it? Or was he imagining things, hoping for it to be real because he wanted her? 

While Cullen stared at their hands, Evelyn focused on him and how his face looked tense and needy. She could feel the heat radiating from him and felt an answering need from herself. There was something about him that drew her to him. It was so wrong, but he was like the sun warming her cold heart and giving her the strength to continue, which was why she was here again. She had stayed away as long as she could –two measly days– before needing to see his smile again. And if being near him was a head rush, touching him, skin to skin was both exhilarating and grounding all at once. She felt thrilled and comforted. Oddly turned on and safe. She could practically feeling herself leeching the strength and stability from him, recharging her own batteries, _using_ him, and that sobering thought made her snatch her hand away. Her entire body bemoaned the loss of his warmth and she felt a wave of guilt when the brightness in his amber eyes dimmed. 

He tucked his hands firmly around his own coffee cup and stared at some point beyond her head while replying stiffly, 

“This could be good though, a chance to repair your relationship. Cassandra’s a good person and you can’t expect them to change their mind without putting in some effort to.” 

Evelyn cringed, not at his words which were true, but at his tone. It was formal and slightly cold and it dashed away the remaining companionable silence between them. She rushed to apologize and to hopefully fix the damage she had done to their tentative friendship. 

“Cullen, I’m sorry–” He waved her away with a quick shake of his head, mouth twisted in a self-deprecating sneer. So he had been imagining things, it wasn’t the first time he had been led astray by his emotions. He tended to be blind to things that were blatantly obvious to others, like Kirkwall he thought bitterly and this was just another one of those situations. Evelyn clearly was not interested in him, other than in his chocolates, of which she had nearly emptied the plate again. This time he didn’t feel the same joy at knowing she had devoured another little part of him. 

“No need. I obviously assumed you felt the same–” 

“Wait, what?” Evelyn interrupted, grabbing at his hand again to shut him up. “Felt what, exactly?” She blurted, staring at him while impatiently waiting for his answer. He looked confused and answered slowly, his brows scrunched and mouth turned down into a frown. Evelyn tried to keep her eyes on his, but kept getting distracted by that tantalizing scar that twisted and moved with his mouth. 

It was so incredibly unfair that such an attractive man, with those smirky, kissable lips and that jaw line and those eyes and the perpetual layer of delicious scruff, should have that scar. And then there was his hair that _dared_ her to run her fingers through it to muss it and his broad, muscular body. She had no doubt he could scoop her up, curves and all, and quite easily pin her to the wall. But, that scar –it might have been a flaw on anyone else, a distraction, but on him it only managed to make him more delicious. And delicious really was the right word for him. Evelyn felt the overpowering urge to devour him like one of his chocolates; a lick here, a bite there, what harm could come from tackling him here and now and tasting her fill? Evelyn was rudely ripped out of her fantasy by his voice when he finally answered, smooth and warm like melted chocolate –another thing to curse him for. 

“I-I thought when we met, I mean–” He let out a heavy sigh and raked impatient fingers through his hair, loosening it from its stiff prison. Evelyn was delighted to see a lone curl fall against his forehead –which explained Varric’s nickname– before he shoved it back with a frustrated growl. She was doubly delighted when that growl sent tingles racing over her skin and heat pooling between her thighs. _Maker there is something wrong with me_ , she thought, fighting to control her rampant blush. She shifted restlessly in her chair and clenched her thighs together, attempting to both alleviate and ignore the distracting ache there. “I thought there was something between us.” He bit out quickly. “But clearly I was wrong. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh Maker Cullen no. No!” She groaned and released his hand to cover her face with her own. How embarrassing. “There was –is– definitely something, I just feel terrible about it.” 

“You feel terrible about what’s between us?” He looked only slightly less despondent, but even more confused, shaking his head as if to clear it. 

“No! Oh for the love of Andraste.” She muttered, resting her hands on the table and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. The quiet bustle of the café faded into the background as she got lost in his eyes while formulating her reply. “Why would _you_ be interested in me? I mean, you’re gorgeous, easy to talk to and you have that scar. You’re genuine and charming and it pulls people in, it pulled _me_ in. You put me at ease within minutes and then you say you’re interested in me? Why? I’m an absolute train wreck ninety percent of the time and a hot mess the other ten percent. And then I meet you and you’re calm and collected and I’m practically bawling all over you. You’re just–” She heaved a sigh and shrugged helplessly. 

“You’re just the sun, okay? You’re the sun and I’m revolving around you and I couldn’t stop if I tried. I’m using you for your warmth and your strength, your smiles and your stupid, addicting chocolates. I’m using you shamelessly in my moment of weakness and I hate myself for it. I should be stronger and I shouldn’t hold you back this way; you deserve an equal, not me.” Evelyn finished lamely, twirling her spoon around her coffee, and contemplating drowning herself in the now tepid liquid. Silence followed her declaration and she felt the flaming heat of embarrassment stain her cheeks. 

“You think I’m the sun?” The quiet awe in his voice made her head snap up and she saw that he wore a bashful grin and blush on his face. 

“Out of all I said _that’s_ what you notice? Not, “I’m using you” or “you deserve better”, but that.” She snapped in exasperation, feeling frustrated that Cullen seemed to have missed the point of her little diatribe. He chuckled and popped another chocolate in his mouth, eyes twinkling with mischief as he chewed. 

“No, I heard all that too, but I’m choosing to ignore it. Use me all you want, I can take it. I’ll be whatever you need if it means I get to keep you.” Cullen cursed himself as soon as the words slipped past his lips. That was far more honest and soul-baring than he had intended and Evelyn seemed to realize this, but she still stared at him with her lips parted in surprise and her eyes unblinking. He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but pleading with her instead. “I mean, if you want that.” 

“I do!” Her response was so exuberant that nearby patrons stared at that, startled by her sudden outburst. She just laughed and grinned at him. “I would like that.” 

“Good. Me too.” Her grin grew as she teased him. 

“You already said that.” 

“Oh get off it.” Cullen said, flicking his napkin in her direction. Evelyn just swatted it away and then her grin fell and she dropped her head back to the table with a groan. 

“But first, we have to survive game night.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught making out, playing wicked grace and realizing you have more friends than you thought.
> 
> A few Wicked Grace dialogue spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to make this 4 or 5 chapters, but it felt finished, but at the same time it doesn't feel finished. I don't know. Does anyone have an opinion? 
> 
> Also, no one drove drunk, it just wasn't explicitly said. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and holler at me if you see any mistakes.

“Evelyn. Get out of the truck.” Cullen held the passenger side door open and leaned down to look at her. She turned her head to meet his grin and just shook her head, her mouth set in a stubborn scowl. 

“I’m sick.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“I could be.” 

“Maker you’re dramatic.” His voice held no heat and he reached out to take her hand, gently guiding her from the car. She followed him reluctantly, keeping a firm grip on his hand to prevent them from moving further. “We’re already here, we might as well go in. And they’re expecting us.” 

“It’s not too late to leave.” She tried again, halting and leaning against Cullen’s truck in protest. 

“Yes it is. I can see Varric waving at us from the window.” Evelyn peeked around his broad form and saw most of her crew, with Varric in front, staring at them excitedly. She groaned and dropped her head to Cullen’s shoulder. This was a huge mistake. Massive. Colossal. What had she been thinking? Oh that’s right, she hadn’t been. She let herself get conned by that pony-tail wearing, chest hairy author and now she was facing a night of Wicked Grace with people who didn’t like her. “What are you so afraid of Evie?” 

The endearment, the nickname made her look up at him with a rueful smile. 

“Cullen, they don’t like me _and_ I’m their boss. What about any of that, plus gambling, sounds like a good combination?” He rubbed her shoulders, threading his fingers through her hair, which was loose about her shoulders. It was a gorgeous color, brown shot through with warm hints of auburn and a peppering of silver strands, though he knew better than to mention those. 

“Yeah, but I like you and I’ll be there, so that’s all that matters.” 

“That is _not_ all that matters.” Evelyn barely resisted stomping her foot petulantly, but she couldn’t help the stubbornness that was in her voice and she saw Cullen smirk down at her. 

“Yes it is.” Cullen was unable to resist her obstinate pout and he quickly bent down to graze his lips across hers. As a first kisses go it wasn’t much, just a warm press of lips; brief, like they had been together forever, but he felt it straight through to his soul. He hummed in appreciation, her lips were soft and tempting underneath his and left him wanting more, but he pulled back in favor of grinning at her again. He couldn’t remember having smiled this much around anyone before. 

“Don’t think that one little kiss is going to be enough to distract me.” She muttered, trying to look angry, but a blush was riding high on her cheeks. His quick kiss had affected her more than she wanted to admit and she refused to meet his eyes as she toyed with the lapels of his jacket. Everything about this man was a comfort and a distraction all at once. He could calm her down and make her forget her troubles –in this case game night– and then make her want to drag him back to her apartment with just a kiss and a smirk. It was exhausting, being tugged about by her emotions like this, going from nervous and irritated to lusty every other second. 

Feeling a rush of frustration and anxiety she glanced at him and muttered, 

“Though another one might.” 

And then crashed her lips to his. 

Evelyn hadn’t expected him to react as eagerly as he did to her surprise attack of a kiss. Cullen let out a growl and grabbed her hips, roughly yanking her into him even as he crowded her back against the side of his truck. His hands roamed freely over her, caressing her hips and squeezing her ass –apparently Cullen was an ass man– pressing his rapidly growing length against her. She had never been one to really enjoy being manhandled before, but with Cullen, relinquishing her control and letting him tower over her was wildly freeing. His hand caught in her hair and not so gently pulled her head back so he could press heated kisses against her neck and nip at her racing pulse. She moaned at the contact and tightened her grip on his collar, forcing him against her skin, reveling in the scrape of his stubble and the burn of his lips and tongue as they trailed across her exposed collar bone. 

“Evie.” He murmured, relinquishing his hold on her hips to travel upwards, tracing over her curves to hover teasingly beneath the curve of her breasts. Evelyn’s breath caught in anticipation, every nerve tightening and heat pooling between her legs, coiling and throbbing until she was a needy, panting mess, practically begging for his touch. 

“Cullen.” She pleaded, shifting restlessly beneath his partial weight to create some friction across her clit. Everything was forgotten: the parking lot, their audience, game night. She forgot about every worry in the face of his touch and her raging desire for him. 

Cullen was no better, staring down at her flushed, heavy lidded face as she bit her lip and waited for his touch. She was so fucking beautiful and he wanted to do nothing more than shove her unceremoniously into his truck and drive straight back to her place to use her bed. Or his. Or the bench seat in his truck would work too. He moved to cup her breasts and then slowly, gently he slid his thumbs up their curve towards her nipples, listening to her breath catch as he neared his destination. “Cu-llen.” He loved hearing his name in that breathy, desperate tone. 

“Say it again.” He demanded, his thumbs pausing in their upward climb. 

“Cullen.” Varric’s brusque voice and cleared throat made them both jerk apart violently and Evelyn instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, feeling painfully vulnerable and exposed even though she was completely covered. Cullen glanced at the short man over his shoulder and then down at his rampant erection, feeling an equally uncontrollable blush spread across his face. “Er–” Varric paused and cleared his throat awkwardly again. “When you guys are uh– ready, well, you know where we’ll be.” 

Silence reigned after Varric’s footsteps had faded, with Cullen hiding his embarrassed flush by resting his head against her temple. Evelyn could feel his breath against her skin, the tickling puffs slowing steadily as they remained wrapped around each other. Her own rapid pulse was cooling, but her mortification was growing as she thought about having to face her entire crew after what had just occurred. Why tonight, of all nights did she have to go and maul Cullen with her mouth was beyond her. She was helpless to stop the hysterical giggle that slipped past her lips. 

“Andraste’s tits.” She swore, trying to duck her head into his chest again. “Do we really have to go in there?” 

“Yes. They’re all waiting for us now.” Then he paused as a harsh realization dawned on him. “Oh shit. Hawke’s there.” He dropped his head down this time and let out a pained groan. “Maker, we’re never going to hear the end of this.” 

.

.

“You are never going to hear the end of this Curly!” Hawke crowed, her long black braid swinging as she threw her head back to laugh. The glass of wine she held in her hands and the bottle by her elbow was nearly empty, which explained her boisterous mood. Well, _more_ boisterous. Hawke was naturally an extremely animated person and wine only increased her energy. 

“Don’t call me that.” Cullen grumbled irritably, hooking his arm firmly around Evelyn to keep her from melting into the background. He barely resisted smirking when she snuggled into his side and met Hawke’s ribbing with an easygoing smile. Acting as their host, Varric strolled up and handed Cullen an ice cold Inquisition Pale Ale –his favorite. “Thanks Varric.” 

“What can I get you Evelyn?” 

“Do you have any Dwarven Dunkel?” 

“One dunkel coming right up.” 

“You drink that swill?” Dorian exclaimed from where he lounged by the bar. “There is no accounting for taste I suppose, but it does explain some things.” Evelyn snorted and detached herself from Cullen, resolutely steeling herself. She could do this. She could make friends with her crew. It couldn’t be that hard right? Holding her cold bottle she meandered up to Dorian and sat next to him, watching as he turned to face her with one expressively arched eyebrow. His mustache twitched and he smirked as she scowled back at him. 

“I’d be careful with that if I were you.” He said smartly. “Your face might stick.” She snorted and turned silently back to her beer, relaxing slightly in his presence. Of her entire crew, Dorian had probably been the most welcoming, but it wasn’t as if they talked or were friends by any means. “So how exactly did Varric con you into this?” 

“He really didn’t leave me much choice. Does he do that a lot?” She asked, picking at the label with a frown. 

“Do what? Use his silver tongued charm on anything with a pulse to get his way? Not usually no, but he was especially persistent this time. Something along the lines of ‘you’re all being assholes, so stop it.’ ” Dorian turned shrewd eyes to her profile and smiled again when she refused to meet his eyes. “Which we have been, some more than others and it is quite undeserved at this point. You have my apologies Captain.” 

Evelyn jerked her head around to stare at the Tevinter, surprised to find genuine contrition in his eyes. She floundered momentarily before nodded and accepting his apology. 

“I understand it can be difficult to be under new leadership, but I appreciate it.” He waved it away with a manicured hand. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like we weren’t beastly to you. Honestly, I’m rather ashamed of my behavior. I know what it’s like to be persecuted unjustly and to allow you to suffer the safe fate is unconscionable of me. I am truly sorry and from here on out you have my full support. After all you did get me more days off.” He said with jaunty wink, twisting on his stool so they both could view the motley crew assembled in the Herald’s Rest. 

It was surprisingly homey and Evelyn found herself more relaxed than she had anticipated. Maybe Varric and Cassandra had gotten through to them, at least a little bit, because several of her more reticent crew members gave her small smiles. She awkward returned them, but remained near Dorian who was poking gentle fun at everyone. 

“Alright everyone! Let’s get started.” Varric called, waving them over to the tables that had been pushed together. 

They crowded around the table, jockeying for seats. Evelyn found herself across the table from Cullen and squeezed between Thom’s burly shoulders and Dorians lean frame. Varric efficiently dealt the cards and she quickly forgot any of her lingering awkwardness among the light-hearted banter and warmth around the table. 

At the station it was easy to imagine herself alone, but this reminded her that in order to gain the trust of her crew she had be willing to try as well. Trust was earned, not given freely and Evelyn couldn’t say that she had tried as hard as she could have with them. Maybe Cullen had been right after all, that this would be a good opportunity to repair their relationship on both a professional and personal level. It was Cullen’s warm voice that drew her out of her reverie as she caught the tail end of his story. 

“The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And this . . . profound silence fell over the hall as the entire Templar battalion turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began. And spread until every soul was on their feet. A standing ovation.” Everyone burst out laughing and Thom asked, 

“What did he do?” Cullen grinned at everyone’s anticipation and paused momentarily before replying. 

“Saluted, turned on his heel, and marched out like he was in full armor.” 

“He did not!” Cassandra burst out between giggles and Varric squeezed her hand on the table, saying as he chuckled, 

“That’s how you know it’s true. I could never put that in a book, it’s too unlikely.” As everyone calmed themselves, Alistair leaned forward with a quizzical expression on his face. 

“You alright?” Krem asked, taking a sip of his iced tea, raising an eyebrow at Alistair’s unusual countenance. 

“That- that was me!” He exclaimed suddenly and everyone exploded with laughter again. Alistair’s face turned an alarming shade of red and he pointed an accusatory finger in Cullen’s direction. “I was called “Knickers” for the rest of my tour there! And don’t even think about it!” He immediately threatened, turning that finger on everyone else at the table, lingering on Rylen who smirked behind his beer. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He drawled, but his eyes danced with mischief. “Knickers.” The laughter drowned out Alistair’s groan as he dropped his head to the table and covered his head with his hands. 

“We’ll put you out of your misery Alistair,” Jo came to his rescue. “Deal again will you Varric? And Hawke, you’d better not cheat this time.” Hawke threw up her hands with a shout of denial and Alistair grinned gratefully as Varric obligingly slung cards around to everyone. 

Two hours later most everyone sported the rosy blush of drink and glassy eyes. The bakery was warm and cozy, but people were starting to call cabs and make their way to the door. Varric moved away from the rowdy crowd and waved Evelyn to follow him. She extricated herself from Cullen’s warm arm and joined him, a welcoming grin on her face. 

“What’s up?” She asked, slouching onto a bar stool. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us tonight.” He replied amiably, gesturing to the group with a wave of his hand. “It’s too easy for them to mistake you for the “captain”, as nothing more than their boss.” 

“I enjoyed this. More than I expected to anyway and I don’t think I gave you enough credit.” She admitted quietly. “This was a good idea. I think it helped.” 

“See? That’s what I mean. It’s easy to forget you’re not just their boss or a tyrant cracking the whip over their head. It’s not fair, but it happens. I think it helped too and I’m glad for it. You’re a good person and you deserve to be treated better.” His grin turned sly as he threw a sidelong glance at Cullen, who was waiting patiently by the door. “Cullen agrees.” She sputtered and blushed, which made Varric laugh, before turning serious again. “You’re good for him, well you’re both good for each other actually. He’s been through some shit and it’s nice to see him open up around you. He spends too much time with a serious expression on his face.” 

Evelyn managed to get her flush under control and give Varric a cheeky grin of her own as she moved towards the blond Templar who was smiling affectionately at her. 

“I’m glad you approve. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Templar to seduce.” Varric’s raucous laughter followed her departure and when Cullen raised a questioning brow she merely shook her head and grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her purse. 

“Ready to head home?” He blinked in surprise, but didn’t correct her presumption. Instead he gave her a warm, slightly bashful grin and took her hand in his, tugging her willingly towards the door. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Evelyn was caught off guard by his choice of words, but found that she agreed. This night had not been what she expected and instead of being an awkward affair that widened the gap between herself and her crew, it had lessened it and created new, tentative bonds of friendship. She had a coffee date later this week with Dorian and plans to attend a book club next week with Cassandra, who apparently was as much of a bookworm as her and they had a similar taste in books. And even now, as everyone was leaving she received open smiles and genuine farewells and the atmosphere was less strained. She felt less strained and feeling Cullen’s steadfast presence next to her was a reminder that she was strong enough to handle whatever might come, but that she wouldn’t have to go it alone if she didn’t want to. And that sounded perfect too.


End file.
